


The Girl On the Bus

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: The Inevitable [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were completely enraptured in her. You didn’t know her name. Or where she was from. You didn’t know anything about her. But, she was gorgeous.</p><p>You saw her on the bus as you were going to work every morning and afternoon. She’d get on at the same stop about 15 minutes after yours and get off right before your stop. You knew you were probably being creepy, but you couldn’t help but watch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind all my cliches.

**You were completely** **enraptured** in her. You didn’t know her name. Or where she was from. You didn’t know anything about her. But, she was gorgeous.

You saw her on the bus as you were going to work every morning and afternoon. She’d get on at the same stop about 15 minutes after yours and get off right before your stop. You knew you were probably being creepy, but you couldn’t help but watch her.

She paid her fee and gave the bus driver a small smile, they’d tip their hat to her and shut the doors. She’d look around the bus as if she didn’t always take the same seat, three down on the opposite side as you. She’d cross her legs and put on a pair of reading glasses. And, she’d pull a book from her bag and open it to whatever page had been dog eared.

She always wear some combination of tight pants, boots and some wacky designed shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Her curly, dark brunette hair was usually down, but you stared more when it was thrown up in a messy bun showing off her pale, long neck that you’d spent an embarrassing amount of time imagining kissing.

Every now and then, you’d find a fading hickey on her neck and it discouraged you a bit. But, you knew you no right to that feeling. She never looked up from her book until her destination had been reached, so you openly watched her with no shame.

She had pale skin, and aside from those occasional (jealously sparking) hickies you noticed, she was flawless. You wanted to talk to her more than anything, but she intimidated you.

So, instead you settle for watching her from afar and imagining the possibilities.

* * *

 

 **It’s raining when you** speak to her for the first time. She’s late for the bus and ends up running up to the stop. The bus driver didn’t seem to notice her, so you decided to speak up.

“Hey, wait, please. Someone’s coming up.” The bus driver nodded and stopped, allowing the woman to make it onto the bus.

“Thank you.” She told them, paying her fee. She’s completely soaked, hair wet and flat against her shoulders. She’s wearing a hoodie instead of her usual leather jacket, but still has on her tight pants and boots.

“Don’t thank me. Thank the little blonde right there.” They pointed to you and you felt a slight blush tinting your cheeks. “She asked me to stop for you.”

For the first time she met your eyes and gave you a half smile.

“Thanks, cutie.” She breathed, taking the seat across from you rather than her usual seat.

“Yeah, of course. No problem.” You babbled and you blushed.

 _Stop rambling, Laura._ You told yourself, and her smirk turned to a full smile. Then, she crossed her legs and put her wet hair up into a tight bun. Then, she pulled her book from her bag and tucked herself into it.

It took you until she got off the bus with a small wave in your direction to realize that you’d _talked_ to her. And, you felt like you were back in your freshman year of college and discovering your sexuality, reveling in the beauty of girls. Rather than a mature twenty four year old with a boring office job.

But, you remembered how pretty she’d looked when she’d smiled at you and it’s nearly impossible to keep from squealing happily.

* * *

 

 **After that day, she** moves from sitting three seats down, from sitting across from you. You don’t speak again, which you’re okay with. It hadn’t been grounds to suddenly become best friends. But, you were itching to hear her speak to you again.

The low, sensual sound to her voice played through your mind over and over. The way she’d called you “cutie” had rolled off her tongue so easy, she probably said it to people all the time. But, it made your heart flutter a bit every time you remembered it

God, you were so completely and embarrassingly infatuated.

But, it was her fault for being so completely gorgeous, right?

* * *

 

 **The next time you** speak to her is completely embarrassing for both of you. There is a different bus driver that day and, for whatever reason, they don’t wait for her to sit down before they start driving. And, she falls right into your lap.

You didn’t think you’d ever see her blush, but her hands had landed on your chest and were cupping you pretty firmly. You involuntarily gasped at the contact (This was the kind of thing that _only_ happened in cheesy anime and dumb fanfiction.). She pulled her hands away like you’d burned her, her face completely red.

“I’m so sorry.” She gasped, still sitting on her butt on the middle of the aisle.

“No, it’s fine.” You held out a hand to help her up and she slid into the seat next to you.

“God, that idiot should have waited until I was seated.” She hissed, the blush not leaving her cheeks as she pat herself down to make sure nothing was out of place. “I’m sorry again.”

“It’s not your fault.” You said and she looked from her hands to you and smiled.

“You’re probably right, cupcake. But, I do feel bad for violating a complete stranger.”

“Well, maybe if you give me your name, we won’t be strangers, yeah?” She cocked her head and then laughed, probably completely sensing your ulterior motives.

“Alright, fine. I’m Carmilla.”

Carmilla. You’d never met anyone named Carmilla. Camilla, sure. But _Car_ milla, definitely not. Somehow, it suited her, and your lips curled into a bubbly smile.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla. I’m Laura.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Laura.” She held out her hand, and you took it, giving it a firm shake. “I know I see you on this bus all the time, but we’ve never talked. I guess we’ve found a reason to break the ice.”

“Yeah, I see you too. I mean, not that I stare or anything, because that would be totally weird. I’ve just noticed you coming on at the same stop every day and getting off and—Wow, I’m going to stop talking now.” You palms felt sweaty and you heart was pounding in your chest. No one should ever in their right mind allow you to talk to your crushes.

You heard her laugh beside you and when you looked at her, she had a blush on her cheeks.

“Here I thought I was crazy. I thought you were looking at me, but I wasn’t completely sure. You’re not good at subtly are you.” Your cheeks reddened.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I might be.”

“That’s so not nice.”

“Whoever say I was nice?” She had you there. Carmilla was almost exactly as you’d expected her to be. And, you didn’t want her to stop talking to you.

“I think you’re nicer than you think you are.” You smiled at her silence and she turned away from you.

“We’re not close enough for you to unlock my oh-so-tragic backstory.” She said and you grabbed onto her wrist. Carmilla turned to look at you when she does, you search her dark eyes for a moment before you spoke again.

“I’ve waited months to talk to you. There is no way you’re going to ward me off by being mean.” Carmilla actually laughed at that and traced patterns on the back of your hand. Was it normal for such an innocent touch to make you feel like the world’s holding its breath?

“Well, in that case. Buckle up, creampuff. With me around, you won’t be getting bored anytime soon.”


End file.
